Séptimo
by carbassa
Summary: Nunca se había enamorado; esto no era amor. Simplemente era el indeseable de Malfoy y sus estúpidos juegos otra vez, Albus tenía razón. O eso creía.
1. Chapter 1

Abrió la puerta lentamente y observó a su alrededor. Era una habitación grande, espaciosa pero, sin embargo acogedora. La cama, como todas las camas de la Escuela, llevaba las sábanas del color de su residencia, rojo y dorado; había un armario viejo pero que agradecía no tener que compartirlo con nadie y un escritorio amplio para poder hacer sus deberes. Aunque lo que más le gustaba de esa habitación era la ventana, las vistas. Se veían todos los jardines hasta el campo de Quidditch.

Rose empezó a organizar su ropa, clasificándola cuidadosamente por colores; al igual que sus libros por autores e asignaturas. El hecho de dormir sola no le agradaba demasiado,después de seis años compartiendo habitación con sus compañeras, pero que en su último año fuera Prefecto, eso sí, eso le encantaba. Cuando recibió la noticia fue feliz, era un honor, y sus padres le regalaron una escoba nueva para celebrarlo que pensaba estrenar así que los entrenamientos del equipo de Gryffindor empezarán.

Oyó ruido en la sala contigua, allí también había alguien deshaciendo maletas. _¿Quién eran los demás? _Pensó que en este caso lo más educado sería ir a saludar al inquilino que iba a ser su nuevo vecino. Salió al pasillo. Era largo, con dos baños y sólo cuatro habitaciones, _esto son lujos_, sonrió, y llamó con tres golpes secos a la puerta.

Hola soy Rose, y soy la pref...- Empezó de carrerilla pero dejó de hablar al ver esos ojos glaciales mirándola – Malfoy – dijo.

Oh, Weasley, ¿aún te quieren aquí? Pensaba que la gente como tu la echaban de la Escuela, por ensuciar el nombre – ella no respondió, y él sonrió ante su victoria – Así que eres Prefecto este año... y compartimos pared. Qué mala suerte – exageró trágicamente

La chica, con todo el orgullo que fue capaz, dio media vuelta. ¿Cómo era posible que ese indeseable fuera prefecto? Era, como mínimo, indignante. Enfadada, se puso la túnica encima del uniforme y se fue directa a la sala común.

Era el primer día de curso, la gente se saludaba y se conocía, estaba abarrotado, busco a una cara familiar, un lugar a Albus sentado en una de las butacas cerca de la gran chimenea, charlando con una chica, _otra... _pensó. Se acercó, y hizo ruido con la garganta para que él chico se fijara en ella _Ehem...Ehem... _la pretendiente de su primo se largó, y ella aprovechó y se sentó en su regazo escondiendo la cara en su pecho como una niña pequeña.

¿ Cómo está mi Prefecto preferida? - Albus preguntó irónicamente

No he sabido contestar a Malfoy – el chico le acarició el pelo castaño rojizo

¿ Ya empezamos así el primer día? - Dijo él levantando una ceja – No seas cría.

El también es prefecto – añadió simplemente – duerme al lado de mi habitación

Como te toque te juro que...- Ella se rió, pues su enemigo era conocido por ir detrás de todas las faldas de Hogwarts, pero ella no entraba en esa categoría – Imbécil

Tu en eso tampoco te quedas corto – rió su prima, mirando las chicas de su alrededor

Albus, sin saber por qué, le dio mala espina el simple hecho de aquellos dos charlando. Rose, era Rose, y aunque era inteligente como su madre guardaba esa inocencia de su padre por la cuál no veía maldad en la gente. Y eso la hacia especial y vulnerable.

Rose, prometeme que no entrarán en el juego de Malfoy

Malfoy, me odia, Al.

Prometemelo – añadió serio

¿ Te piensas que estoy loca? No, **nunca, nunca, nunca **me juntaría con ese. Te lo prometo

Pesé esa primera semana horrible, las cosas estaban apunto de mejorar. Se miró en el espejo, nada le quedaba mejor que su equipación de Quidditch. Esas ropas ajustadas, llenas de protecciones en las articulaciones, y la capa que lucía orgullosa el emblema de su equipo. Montó en su nueva escoba y dio una vuelta de reconocimiento al campo. El público la aplaudía. Cual espectáculo de gladiadores.

_La Capitana Rose Weasley entra en el campo, da la mano y saluda al equipo rival. - _decía la comentarista – _La snittch ya está en el aire. Qué empiece el partido!_

El campo chillaba, el primer partido de la temporada era un Slytherin contra Gryffindor, la emoción rebosaba en el aire. Sólo llevaban media hora cuando algo terrible pasó; uno de los bateadores tiró a Rose de su escoba que cayo como un peso seco hasta que golpeó el suelo con la espalda y quedó inconsciente. Delante de tal estupor, uno de los jugadores bajo en picado, la recogió del suelo y se la llevo al castillo.

_Con el número siete, Scorpius ha hecho un rescate de última hora. _- Volvió a hablar la voz en off.

Albus dio un salto y salio disparado de la grada, seguido por Lily y Hugo, que aún no creían eso que terminaban de ver. Corrieron hacía el castillo.

La enfermería era un lugar que nunca le había gustado. Tan blanco, tan impersonal e impoluto, irracionalmente racional. Dejo la chica en una de las camas, arrugando así las sabanas blancas y la observó detenidamente. Esa piel pálida, contrastaba con su melena pelirroja y sus ojos esmeralda, ahora cerrados. Sus labios cálidos y gruesos tenían un magnetismo impactante, tenía un cuerpo pequeño, ágil, y, por qué no decirlo, rematadamente bonito. _Lástima que seas Weasley _pensó para si _Espero que te pongas bien. _Y sin explicación se acercó a ella, vaciló unos segundos, y después besó su frente suavemente. _Me encanta tu piel_

Tras intercambiar breves palabras con la enfermera salió de la sala.

Rose se despertó dos días más tarde, le dolía la cabeza, los huesos, no recordaba nada. Vio hermano pequeño mirándola asustado y sonrió, luego se dio cuenta de la rosa negra preciosa al lado de su cama.

¿ Me la has traído tu? - preguntó a Hugo

No... - respondió él sin saber si decirle la verdad – fue...

Dejala descansar – Albus se llevó a su primo, no le hacía falta saber nada más de esa flor. - Volveremos luego


	2. Chapter 2

Rose se había recuperado de la caída y estaba otra vez en su vida normal . Era miércoles. Saltó de la cama y, aún con pijama, entró en el baño a asearse. En el pasillo se cruzó con dos gemelas de _Hufflepuff_ que salían de la habitación del Slytherin. _Su fama es reconocida... _pensó la chica, y empezó a lavar-se los dientes, mirándose en el espejo, llevaba unas pintas horribles después de pasar una semana en enfermería; cuando terminó se lavó la cara e intentaba arreglarse el pelo cuando una figura se colocó en el espejo junto a ella e hizo el mismo ritual matinal. No pudo evitar fijarse en él. Sólo con los pantalones del pijama, negros, su pálido torso desnudo saltaba a la vista. Una espalda ancha y musculada, los husos de la cadera hacían una diagonal perfecta y unas abdominales perfectas, sin exagerar. El chico se rió.

- ¿ Me estás mirando? - dijo orgulloso, con una sonrisa picara

- Eh...yo... no - balbuceó torpemente ella antes de ponerse en control – Sólo pensaba.

- ¿ Qué pensabas, Weasley? - añadió sensualmente – si se puede decir, claro

- ¿Por qué me salvaste? - soltó, sin más. - Me han dicho que me cogiste tu, Malfoy

- Pensé que era mi deber, te habían tirado los de mi equipo – Y con toda la calma del mundo, se alejó de ella pero antes de llegar a la puerta dio media vuelta – Además, tampoco te odio tanto. - Se fue

* * *

><p>Cuando llegó al gran salón los demás ya estaban allí. Vio a Albus y a Hugo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Su primo tenía un pergamino entre las manos que leía con mucha atención. Se sentó a su lado y besó a su hermano en la mejilla, él hizo una mueca de desaprobación.<p>

- No seas así – rió Rose sirviéndose zumo de calabaza - ¿ Qué está leyendo?

- Es una carta de James

James, su primo mayor se había graduado ya de Hogwarts y estaba intentado convertirse en Sanador y por eso trabajaba en San Mugo. Siempre fue un chico muy inteligente y estaba segura de que sería un buen médico. Albus levantó la vista del papel.

- Os da muchos recuerdos a todos – sonrió

- ¿ Le van bien las cosas, no? - el chico asintió – Me alegro mucho - respondió Rose

Entonces entró Scorpius, y con una sonrisa traviesa guiño, muy disimuladamente, un ojo a la chica. Pero no lo suficiente como para que su primo no lo viera.

- Ya está bien – dijo serio, como quien hecha una bronca – Si él quiere hacer esto que lo haga pero tu no le sigas

- Yo no he hecho nada – se defendió ella

- Esa mirada no era _nada_

- Estás paranoico Al, eso es lo que pasa, yo no le he mirado

Se despidió de su hermano, y se fue de allí. Las palabras de Mafoy daban vueltas en su cabeza _Tampoco te odio tanto_, si los padres de ambos tenían problemas no veía porque ellos debían heredarlos, eran personas distintas y la guerra hacía mucho tiempo que se había termino. Suspiró y entro en el aula.

* * *

><p>- Miralos, allí, no se merecen llamarse magos – dijo un chico<p>

- Su madre es sangre sucia, sus abuelos son muggles – reprochó otro – que vergüenza

El tercero no dijo nada. Estaban en la biblioteca, una mesa espaciosa solo para tres personas y, en teoría, se trataba de acabar su ensayo de quinientas palabras sobre Historia de la magia. Unas mesas más atrás, estaban los dos hermanos sobre quien hablaban. La mayor con mucha paciencia se dedicaba a ayudar al pequeño con alguno de sus deberes. Este pesé a tener el pelo rizado y despeinado como su madre y esos ojos miel enormes, en los estudios se parecía a su padre, justo al contrario que la chica.

- Scorpius, es una vergüenza, ¿Verdad? - El tercer chico volvió a la realidad, con esta frase de su amigo

_Tierno _pensó, Rose con una dulzura absoluta llevaba dos horas allí sólo por Hugo, que pasa el curso a tropezones. Él no haría algo así por nadie, y cada vez dudaba más que la gente debiera ser juzgada por su familia. _Si mi padre me oyera... _pues Draco Malfoy, aún haberse suavizado más en el tema que su abuelo Lucius, no lo veía tan claro. _Ella **merece** más la magia que yo, _sabía de la chica Weasley pocas cosas. Era buena estudiante, una gran estudiante de hecho, nunca la había superado en notas; nunca pareció odiarle pesé lo mal que la había tratado y sólo hacía falta ver como trataba a su hermano pequeño.

- No lo sé, no hacen nada malo – simplemente dijo, recogió sus cosas y se largó.

* * *

><p>- ¿ Oyes algo? - preguntó la chica<p>

No le gustaba hacer la ronda de noche, la Escuela de noche daba miedo y aunque el joven mago no hacía nada, no se sentía segura a su lado.

- Esta vez si – respondió el

No era un ruido exagerado, nadie hacía una fiesta, pero habían susurridos y respiraciones provenientes de algún punto del pasillo. Vieron una sombra en una de las esquinas y se acercaron. Una risita floja. Algún estudiante estaba fuera de la habitación. A menos distancia los distinguieron, eran una pareja manoseándose allí. Él parecía llevar un uniforme de Ravenclow y a ella la reconocieron en seguida.

- ¡Lily, por Merlín! - Rose alzó la voz, estaba encendida de rabia - ¿ Se puede saber que piensas que haces?

Lily Potter, su prima pequeña, era la oveja negro de ese rebaño. Entró en Slytherin, tenia toques de atención por sus respuestas venenosas en las clases, discutía en casa y no obedecía en ningún sitio.

- Bueno... Está bastante claro – dijo la chiquilla

- No puedes ir así por el mundo, Lily, ¿ Qué tienes, catorce, quince años? Y ya te vas con estos, ¿Que quieres? ¿No has tenido suficiente? Y este – dijo señalando al chico – ¿ No te da vergüenza aprovecharte de ella?

- No...no se estaba aprovechando – respondió ella riéndose por lo bajo

- ¡ Encima, te dejas! , serás ...- Malfoy la cortó, le dio dos toques en el hombro y se fueron a un rincón a hablar.

Realmente Rose parecía muy enfadada.

- Vale, mira, esto no es tan grave – intentaba hablar con una voz calmada – Hablaré yo con ella, es de mi residencia y por lo tanto debo hacerlo yo

- ¡ Ni hablar! Se le tienen que decir cuatro cosas bien dichas a la niña

- Shht... - puso un dedo sobre sus labios – Vamos Weasley, Cómo si no lo hubieras hecho nunca – dijo divertido – Que no tenemos tres años, ni nosotros ni ella

- Nunca – dijo ella totalmente seria – Esto es una escuela y necesita comportarse.

- ¿ Nunca? - Malfoy se sorprendió – Tendremos que hablar luego de esto

Volvieron con los alumnos y quitaron los puntos respectivos a cada residencia. Decidieron acompañarlos hasta sus torres, dejando claro:** Que no vuelva a pasar**

- Voy a llevar a tu prima a su habitación, nos vemos ahora– dijo Scorpius

- ¡A saber que le harás! ¡Voy yo! - Rose estaba sobresaltada por todo

- Nada, no le haré nada , es tu prima – añadió – Te lo prometo

- Lo tienes totalmente prohibido y si en diez minutos no te veo en el pasillo... - su mirada era amenazante e incredual

- Aunque – se acercó a su oreja y susurro muy despacio, la chica podía oír la lengua del chico moviéndose al lado de su oído – Siempre he tenido curiosidad por las _pelirrojas..._y ahora solo me dejas **una** opción – Enrolló un dedo en uno de los mechones de la chica

Vio como desaparecía por el pasillo junto con Lily, y ella, aún sin respiración, empezó su discurso para el Ravenclow, camino de la torre.


	3. Chapter 3

Una capa blanca cubría los jardines de Hogwarts, los alumnos se reunían en el Gran Comedor para tomar chocolate caliente y todo el mundo lucía las túnicas largas sus bufandas. Pero como el frío, el invierno también trajo los exámenes finales, por eso, ejércitos de jóvenes se recluían en la biblioteca durante horas.

El reloj marcaba las doce y media de la noche; pesé saber que se había pasado media tarde perdiendo el tiempo, estaba cansado y empezaba a ser hora de ir a dormir. No quedaba nadie más, sólo su lámpara brillaba en medio de las estanterías llenas de libros viejos y roídos. Guardó sus apuntes, recogió todo su material y se dispuso a irse de la sala. Antes de salir de la sala miró atrás y se dio cuenta de una pequeña luz que seguía brillando en una de las esquinas. Sonrió al verla, fue instantáneo. La chica se había quedado dormida con una mejilla sobre la mesa mientras su mano no había soltado la pluma. _A saber cuánto rato lleva aquí..._

La sacudió un poco, pero ella parecía sumida en un sueño tan profundo que no logró despertarla. Suspiró, con un golpe seco de varita hizo levitar a la Gryffindor pero no lo suficiente como para que no se hiciera daño. Colocó su brazo izquierdo detrás de las rodillas de la muchacha, el derecho en su espalda y la levantó. Con sumo cuidado la guió hasta la puerta de su habitación. No se abría. _Alohomora, _tampoco. ¿Tanto miedo tenía de algún intruso que había puesto hechizos protectores?

- Weasley, Weasley – intentó despertarla – tu puerta no se abre – _Maldita sea..._

La dejo sobre **su **cama. Realmente era vulnerable, era confiada. La miró atentamente; le quitó los zapatos para su comodidad, ¿_como no me había dado cuenta antes de estas piernas? ¡Oh, Scorpius, es Rose Weasley por Merlín! _Se recordó a si mismo, pero aún así tenía la vista clavada en su pecho que subía y bajaba al rito de la respiración _Estás enfermo_, se repitió. Cogió una de las mantas y la cubrió. Sin más espacio se acostó a su lado y por comodidad, simple **comodidad **pasó su brazo por la cintura de la muchacha.

- ¡ La madre que te parió Malfoy! - un gritó lo saco de su tranquilo sueño, abrió los ojos muy lentamente y vislumbró a la chica arrinconada contra la pared de su habitación con ojos de espanto - ¿ Qué me has hecho?

- ¿Pero qué dices...? - Él estaba demasiado dormido aún para organizar sus ideas - ¿ De qué hablas? - Bostezó, puso los pies en el suelo y se acercó a ella

- ¡Vete! No me toques – chilló histérica

- ¿Te piensas que yo...? - se rió siniestramente – Más querrías, pelirroja – sus ojos vanidosos se llenaron

- ¡No me llames así! ¿Entonces nada? ... - empezó ella, calmándose

- ¡Entonces nada! Te quedaste dormida en la biblioteca y no pude despertarte – con suma ironía añadió – Eres una mal pensada Weasley, esto no me lo esperaba de ti... - Y pasó uno de sus dedos por el cuello de la chica – Si quieres... simplemente pídemelo – El sonrió delante la rojez que había adquirido la piel de ella

Con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, salió de la habitación.

* * *

><p>- ¿ Por qué me miras así Goyle ? - Pregunto Scorpius, delante de la mirada punzante de su amiga<p>

- ¡Aún no me lo creo, y justamente tu! - Movió ficha en el ajedrez

- ¿ Yo qué?

- ¿ Weasley? ¿ Pero en que cojones pensabas?

¿ Weasley? - repitió él aún más asombrado

- Sí, me han dicho que te has enamorado – añadió con una mueca de asco – de Rose Weasley

- ¿ Quién? - Ella levantó los hombros para mostrar que eran rumores - ¿ Y te los has creído? Que imbécil eres – una risa fría salió de su garganta

- Ayer te la llevaste a tu habitación – concluyó la chica - Hace meses que tonteas con ella

- ¡Joder Goyle ... Que no, que no fue eso! - dijo enfadado – Se quedó dormida y la llevé a dormir

- A tu cama - puntualizó

- ¡Porqué no supe abrir su puerta!

- Haberla dejado en el pasillo – simplemente contestó – No se merecen más

- Yo soy un caballero – Sonrió él – Además... mira a tu alrededor – señalo a los ojos fijos en él – se mueren por meterse en **mi **cama, todas. ¿ Y yo me voy con Weasley? Estáis locos, y Alexandra – dijo mirando a la chica – No creas que no he visto que eso ha sido un arrebato de celos.

La gente no tiene suficiente con su vida que tiene que inventarse la de los demás, se repetía el joven mago, esos rumores no estaban fundamentados en nada, él y Weasley no eran amigos, no eran nada. _Pelirroja... _Nada, nada de nada, simplemente le gustaba incomodarla era demasiado inocente y llegaba a ser irracionalmente divertido. Perdido en sus pensamientos recordó que tenían reunión de Prefectos, _mierda, llegó tarde _ apresuró el pasó y subió al tercer piso. Entró sin llamar y se sentó con los demás.

- Llega tarde señor Malfoy – Dijo la vieja y arrugada McGonagall

- Muy observadora, profesora – Se insinuó una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, era igual, calcado a su padre

- Hablábamos del baile de invierno, se celebrará en unas semanas, y como Prefectos deben ayudar en su organización – hablaba la mujer – A ver, señorita Weasley, señor Clarens acérquese. Y deberían practicar

Rose y el prefecto de Huffelpuff, fueron al centro de la sala. La profesora los colocó. Uno delante del otro, la mano de la chica en el hombro del chico mientras la mano de este reposaba en su cintura. Su _cintura.._. A Scorpius Malfoy empezó a molestarle ese chico, que se movía con ella al son de la música. ¿ Pero que se había creído? La estaba moviendo hacía él. _Desgraciado... _Un brillo en sus ojos. Esto era sólo culpa de Alexandra y sus estúpidas ideas, estúpidas... Su mirada gélida asesinaba al muchacho, y una imagen vino a su mente, ese cuerpo indefenso, dormido, sobre **su** cama.

* * *

><p><strong>Na: <strong>Grácias por todos los Reviews y los comentarios. He colgado los tres primeros capítulos rápido ( la semana que viene no estoy, así que ahora tendréis que esperar más) Sólo quería aclarar que aún nadie se ha enamorado. Scorpius juega con ella, le gusta ponerla nerviosa coqueteando debido a la inexperiencia de Rose y a su inocencia. Y ella... siempremente cae en su juego.

Hasta la próxima. Grácias otra vez.


	4. Chapter 4

Observar era una de sus mejores virtudes. Sus ojos grisáceos lo escaneaban todo. Y se había dado cuenta de que en una semana un chico de Ravenclaw, que no conocía, había aparecido tres veces en la habitación de Rose, y eso no le gustaba. Suspiró y retocó su túnica. Vestirse de gala le quedaba bien. Negro, elegante, con pajarita, bien peinado y una sonrisa sarcástica. Simplemente perfecto. Scorpius bajó temprano al Salón y se colocó cerca de la escalera y de ese hombre misterioso.

Espero _yo _a Rose – lo dijo bajo pero claro, amenazadoramente

Ella me ha dicho – empezó a balbucear el chico

¿ Te lo repito?

Este desapareció, victoria. Aunque no le gustará admitirlo, la joven leona era de su agrado. Quizá porque era la única chica que no sé derretía a sus pies, era atrevida, decidida e inteligente pero era irresistiblemente inocente. Todo el rato que estuvo en la escalera vio bajar chicas con vestidos bonitos, más o menos guapas, pero no se fijo en ninguna. _Llega tarde_, pensó impaciente. Entonces apareció; Rose Weasley. Su cabello rojo estaba recogido en un moño, dejando ver su sedoso cuello. Se había maquillado y sus rasgos estaban aún más acentuados. Su vestido, púrpura oscuro, sin mangas, descendía hasta los pies, haciendo pliegues de ropa. No insinuaba nada, pero se intuía todo el movimiento del cuerpo. Hermosa.

¿ Y Alex? - preguntó enfadada

Estoy yo – respondió él

¿ Y Alex? - repitió más fuerte

¿Bailamos?

Aunque ella sabía que no debía aceptar, Scorpius estaba increíble y el chico de Ravenclaw no estaba a su altura. Pasando una mano por su cintura la llevo hasta la pista.

Malfoy, no me gusta bailar – dijo ella

¿Nos sentamos, pues?

Se colocaron en una mesa en un rincón. Rose notó la mirada discriminatoria de Albus, y buscó a su hermano y su prima que estaban allí felizmente. Aún así, no dijo nada. _Mañana bronca, _pensó. Comieron un poco, rieron, y criticaban a las parejas que bailaban como patos. A media noche, con mirada picara, Malfoy le enseñó una botella entera de Whisky de fuego.

¿Pero tu estás loco? - dijo la chica, el sirvió dos basos

¿ Has jugado al "Yo Nunca"? - ella negó con la cabeza – Verás Weasley, yo digo algo y si tu lo has hecho bebes todo el vaso de un trago

Bien – dijo ella decidida – juguemos

Él sonrió.

Yo nunca me he caído de la escoba – dijo, para empezar discretamente con una sonrisa picara . Ella notó como el alcohol le quemaba el cuello pero no dijo nada, se sirvió otro vaso.

Yo nunca me he acostado con alguien más pequeño – Scorpius bebió

Yo nunca he incumplido las normas – Se sorprendió al ver que ella no tomaba la copa – Uh, Weasley, eres una rebelde- Ella se rió

Yo nunca he besado a alguien de mi mismo sexo – Malfoy frunció el ceño pero bebió - ¿ En Serio?

Todo se tiene que probar – dijo arqueando una ceja, ella rió – Yo nunca he dado un beso – dijo recordando el accidente con Lily en el pasillo, pero esta vez la pelirroja no bebió, _maldito Ravenclaw_... - ¿Te han robado tu primer beso?

Quizás...- dijo ella ruborizada, y se puso a reír. El alcohol hacía sus efectos

¿ Te han robado _algo_ más? - dijo él, un poco nervioso

Tampoco soy una guarra

A Scorpius le hacia reís el color que habían adquirido las mejillas de la chica, sus risas estúpidas y sus ojos brillantes. _Virgen... _se repitió para si, _nadie la ha __**tocado. **_Un impulso repeino llevó a su mano a acariciar su muslo por encima su vestido. Ambos se estremecieron. Ella quería balbucear algo, pero su primo apareció, sin decir nada se la llevó.

¿Ese bastardo te ha hecho beber? - preguntó a la chica, que se movía no recta del todo

No te equivoques, Albus – dijo – No me **ha hecho, **yo he querido

Rose, Rose – dijo él – te llevo a la habitación

No, no quiero. Voy bien – Y en parte no mentía

¿ A que juegas Rose? ¿ Es Malfoy no lo ves?

No es tan _malo_ – se separó de su primo, que no puso resistencia y volvió con el Slytherin

Decidieron que la fiesta era aburrida. Salieron fuera y ambos se tiraron en el césped. A ella no le importaba el vestido, reía, daba vueltas y miraba las estrellas. Era _adorable. _El chico la miraba fascinado, no iba demasiado borracha, pero la ilusión de la Gryffindor por todo se había multiplicado por diez y todo era mucho más divertido. Ella termino con la cabeza apoyada en el estómago del chico mientras él jugaba con su pelo.

¿ Así que Alex, no? - los celos lo mataban

Bueno...pero no me gusta – rió ella

Pero lo besaste

Tu te tiras a chicas que no te gustan – le recriminó

Pero tu no, y lo besaste

¿ Y si nadie más quiere besarme? - Entonces se dio cuenta de lo sola que se sentía Rose Weasley en temas amorosos.

La llevo arriba a las habitaciones. Se quedaron delante de la puerta, charlando un rato, sin presiones, sólo hablando.

Gracias por la noche, habría sido un estúpido baile

Gracias a ti – sonrió él

Buenas noches Malfoy

Buenas noches Weasley – ella iba a entrar, cuando él la agarró fuerte del brazo y la giró – ¿No me darás un beso de buenas noches?

Antes de que Rose se diera cuenta, los labios de Malfoy se habían posado sobre los suyos, entreabiertos. Gozando del tacto. La lengua de este se hacía paso, lamió su labio inferior y luego investigo la boca de la chica. Eso era un beso de verdad. Ella sin pensárselo se lo devolvió, probando cada rincón, haciendo una guerra de lenguas. Las manos de Scorpius se habían situando en su cadera, pero subieron acariciando las costillas. Ella notaba el peso de su cuerpo, la presión entre los dos. Él sonrió y se separó. La dejó allí en el pasillo, con los labios rojos e hinchados.


	5. Chapter 5

Las cosas se habían complicado en pocos días. Albus ya no le hablaba, Hugo y Lily la vigilaban en todo momento pero lo peor de todo era que Scorpius no la miraba, nada, ningún signo de lo que pasó, ninguna señal. Y ahora se encontraba corriendo por los pasillos a riesgo de llegar tarde a botánica.

Disculpe profesor Longbottom – dijo y entró en el aula

Llevaba mucho tiempo ausente, ese beso la había cambiado, partes de ella que no sabía que existían pero su lógica insistía que no, que él no. Él era un maldito Slytherin, y un horrible Malfoy. Pero aún así no podía obviar los rumores, estaban a todos lados, se decía que aquél chico se había quitado la corona de rey del sexo porque esperaba a alguien y ahora, hacía ya más de una semana, rechazaba cualquier mujer.

¿Señorita Weasley, está usted prestando atención?

Por supuesto profesor

Tener a Neville de profesor era un tanto extraño, era como un tío que aparecía en su casa en Navidad y en verano, uno más, y eso de rendir respeto era un tanto extraño. Su primo la observaba sin decir nada desde otra esquina. Aún recordaba las palabras exactas de la mañana siguiente del baile. _No esperaba esto de ti, Rose_

Las clases eran eternas, todo le parecía pesado y fastidioso. Ella no había hecho nada tan horrible, se dejó llevar, un segundo, un roce, un beso, _qué beso..._

No tenía hambre para comer, deambulaba por los pasillos despacio, arrastrando los pies, mirando el suelo. Hogwarts estaba desierto, los siete cursos se encontraban en el Gran Comedor. Una mano la tiró del brazo y la arrinconó.

No podía dejar que mis padres se enteraran – añadió – y la gente ya hablaba demasiado

Esos ojos grises que hacían temblar sus piernas, esos labios finos, ese chico era como un espejismo, no podía ser real.

¿Weasley, estás bien? Di algo, ¿ Estás enfadada?, si es por el beso lo siento

Ssshht – Le hizo callar con un dedo sobre sus labios – Albus no me habla, media escuela cotillea, y yo no sé qué hago. Fue un beso, ya está, nada más, no hay para tanto

Esas palabras se clavaron en el pecho del chico, _nada más_, suspiró. Cómo podía pensar que esa muchacha esperaba algo con él.

Claro, nada más – reafirmó él, ofendido

No es eso Malfoy, esto es demasiado para lo que es – Añadió – Mira, pásate esta noche por mi habitación, y hablamos

¿ Esta noche en _tu habitación? _- Dijo él sorprendido – Por supuesto

Cuando este se alejó Rose se dio cuenta que su invitación no había sonado igual en sus orejas que en las del chico. Enrojeció, sería un escenario complicado.

Puntual, después del toque de queda, el chico apareció en la puerta. Le dejó entrar y este se acomodó en una de las esquinas de la cama. Ella se sentó cerca pero a una distancia prudencial. Estuvieron charlando largo rato, Rose olvidó todo aquello que la incomodaba y se mostró más tranquila y natural. Los ojos del Slytherin analizaban la habitación.

Llueve – dijo, mirado a la ventana

Vaya, hará frío – respondió la chica mirándole a él fijamente

A ver Weasley – Empezó él - ¿ Se puede saber que hacemos aquí?

No...no lo sé – Suspiró

Me has dicho esta mañana que fue un beso, nada más. Y mira, ahora estoy aquí. Así que aclarame las cosas

¿ Tu qué quieres?

¿ Yo qué quiero de que? - respondió él extrañado

De tu y de mi...- Rose estaba avergonzada de lo que acababa de decir

Él se acercó a ella y le plantó un beso en la frente. Se quedar un segundo así, callados, abrazados.

No lo sé – simplemente dijo él levantando una ceja - ¿ Investigamos?

Su mano se deslizó por el muslo de ella y llegó a su ombligo donde empezó a dar vueltas sobre el jersey levantándolo un poco.

Malfoy, para

Era la primera vez que alguien le pedía que aturará sus caricias, qué demonios se pensaba esa Gryffindor. De repente un gran estruendo, la lluvia subió de intensidad, empezaron a caer rayos y horribles truenos.

Creo que debería irme – dijo el chico, delante la negativa

No... - susurró ella con un hilo de voz – Quédate, solo esta noche

Para ser Gryffindor tienes miedo a muchas cosas – rió

Ambos se acurrucaron bajo la manta, él, suavemente pasó su brazo por la cintura de Rose, enredaron sus piernas, y antes de quedarse dormidos se dieron otro beso. Aunque este fue más dulce, más relajado, con tacto de seda.

* * *

><p>Perdón por haber tardado. Este capítulo es un poco más corto que los demás, pero no tenía demasiado tiempo. ¡Espero que os guste!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Las excusas iban cambiando, que si hacia frío, que si se oían ruidos... pero Scorpius Malfoy hacía un mes que no dormía en su habitación. Ya se había acostumbrado al malhumor de la pelirroja al despertar, a esos pelos despeinados, a las pecas de sus brazos, a las prisas para ir a clase todas las mañanas, a su respiración pausada por las noches y al desorden de ropa y libros que reinaba en esa habitación.

- Weasley... -empezó él, mientras se acomodaba bajo la manta – Tenemos que hablar...

- Pero hoy tengo mucho sueño, mejor mañana – le dio la espalda al chico y cerró los ojos

- No, mañana, no. Tiene que ser hoy – su voz sonaba seria, preocupada

- ¿ Qué pasa ? - ella se incorporó, quedándose sentada en la cama, con un leve movimiento de varita iluminó la habitación

- Dime qué es esto

- ¿Esto, qué esto? - los dos sabían perfectamente de que hablaban, pero eso era un tema tabú.

Se miraban en clase, sonreían e incluso, alguna vez, ella había llegado a sonrojarse, hablaban de todo y de nada, compartían cama cada noche, pero no eran nada, sólo dos besos enterrados en el pasado, _una amistad_ decía ella, pero ambos sabían que era mentira.

- Esto, esto somos tu y yo – dijo Scorpius jugando con un mechón del pelo de ella

- Que pesado eres Malfoy...siempre igual...

- ¡No, ya estoy harto! - gritó – No puedo pasarme cada noche contigo si aquí no hay nada más que esto... y ya he aguantado bastante

- ¿Qué insinúas? - La chica abría mucho los ojos mirándole directamente

- No insinúo más Weasley, te lo digo directamente, no sé a que juegas pero no me gusta. He dicho que no a muchas por ti, pero aquí estamos, un mes después, discutiendo por una manta. No sé que es esto, o que querías que fuera o si esperabas que algo apareciera por generación espontánea...

- Ya, claro, estoy muy agradecida que hayas negado tu compañía a otras por mi – su tono sarcástico resonaba por toda la sala – siento ser tan molesta, vete, acuéstate con todas. - Un incómodo silencio - ¿Porque es eso verdad, el sexo? Tu mente no va más allá... Siento no haberte complacido

- Que no, no me escuchas...

- ¡Claro que te escucho! - ella saltó de la cama y se quedó ante él – Y eso es lo que has dicho, que esperabas más y aquí sólo hay amistad, ¿o no?

- Pero no hablaba sólo de sexo...Weasley...

**- He dicho que no a muchas por ti –** repitió ella ofendida – Ve, corre, ataca

Él salió de la habitación, ella rompió a llorar. Ese rubio desagradable y arrogante... ¿Cómo se atrevía? Claro que no era la más atractiva, ni tenia un gran cuerpo... Estúpida de haber pensado que algo estaba brotando entre ellos, Scorpius Malfoy sólo pensaba en sexo y eso lo sabía todo el mundo, estúpida.

La cama estaba hecha, nadie había estado allí en semanas, suspiró y se estiro, quedándose mirando al techo. Ya lo había complicado todo, cómo siempre, demasiado carácter para él. Ella era diferente pero parecía no verlo, y la había tratado como tal, desde la negativa del primer día no había intentado nada más, se hacía compañía, leían, como una pareja de viejos. Las veces que había intentado un beso había recibido evasivas y de eso ya hacía demasiado tiempo.

* * *

><p>Cuando bajó al comedor, Albus la esperaba, al final había decidió perdonarla y darle un voto de confianza. Vio los ojos rojos de su prima y la abrazó sin preguntar nada más. Rose le había echado de menos<p>

- Nos discutimos – sólo dijo ella

- ¿ Hay arreglo? - dijo a desgana

- Creo que se ha cansado de mi – dijo ahogando un sollozo

- Imposible, eres una chica increíble, nadie se cansaría de ti

Se sentaron en la mesa y el chico alcanzó una magdalena de chocolate mientras ella enterraba la cara entre sus manos

Scorpius los veía desde el otro lado del comedor y le dolía, claro que le dolía que esas lágrimas fueran por él, era lo peor, ella merecía alguien mejor, eso estaba claro. Tenía razón, era un ser despreciable, una serpiente.

Le evitó todo el día, ni en pociones, ni en defensa, ni en historia le miró. Se habían encontrado en la biblioteca y tampoco. Finalmente se encontraron el campo de Quidditch, ella volaba alto, muy alto, y eso la relajaba, el viento, el frío... Él cogió una escoba y la siguió pero la Gryffindor era más alta y no podía alcanzarla.

- ¡Weasley! - al final la llamó, ella paró – Lo siento – Scorpius Malfoy se había disculpado, si su padre se enterara... - ¿ Quieres hablar? Si te apetece hablar esta noche me lo dices – Viendo que ella no contestaba iba a irse

- Claro que me va a apetecer, pero no quiero interrumpirte – Finalmente respondió con una sonrisa

- No, de hecho te cogeré con más ganas después de la paliza de estudio que me pienso dar hoy – contestó él y con rapidez añadió – cogeré la conversación con ganas, no a ti... quiero decir – ella se rió

- Claro, claro... - rió – Bueno, pues luego me escribes, me das un toque o lo que quieras

- Sí, vale, luego te escribo o te toco – ella se sonrojó exageradamente, él sonrió había cumplido su propósito – te doy un toque quiero decir...

- Claro...

* * *

><p>Esa noche hablaron largo rato, él ya se disponía a quedarse con ella, cuando Rose le indicó la salida, él la miró extrañado.<p>

- Aún no – simplemente dijo ella, él ya la entendió

- Claro, tu ya me avisaras, cuando tu creas... - sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla acompañado de un abrazo que duró demasiado tiempo – Buenas noches, Weasley

Iba a irse, cuando ella le besó, pero esta vez de verdad, mordió su labio inferior y deslizo la lengua para probar el sabor de la boca del chico, notaba que las manos de él acariciaban su cintura, entonces se separó.

- Buenas noches Malfoy – Él sonrió maliciosamente

- Eres puro fuego, pelirroja

* * *

><p>Siento mucho haber tardado tanto en subir, de verdad, pero ya veis que no lo tenía abandonado. Bueno, poco a poco nos acercamos al final.<p> 


End file.
